let it be
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Keraguan di hati Manami dijawab dengan tulus oleh Rio/Hanya obrolan singkat Si gadis Inggris dan Kacamata Racun/NO YURI.
ANGKYOU BELONG MATSUI YUUSEI

LET IT BE BELONG ME

WARNING:TYPO ,FRIENDZONE.

ENJOY IT

.

.

.I HOPE YOU WILL GIVE ME REVIEW

.

.

"Nakamura-san?"

Gadis yang dipanggil tersentak dari menoleh dan menemukan Si gadis kacamata beracun.

"Ah Nami-chi? Ada apa?"Rio membenarkan posisi duduknya yang berselonjor,lalu sedikit bergeser memberi tempat untuk Manami duduk.

"Ah Arigatou,"

"Ne?Tumben sekali,biasanya kan kalau jam istirahat kau terus bersama pangeran merahmu,"Rio menyeringai jahil.

"T-tidak juga kok,"Wajah Manami memerah.

"Hmm?Begitukah?Enak sekali ya jika punya pacar,"Rio bergumam.

"A-ano Nakamura-san?"

"Hm?"

"Aku boleh bertanya kan?"

Rio menoleh menatap Manami yang menunduk kemudian kembali memandangi hutan belantara.

"Ya silahkan saja,"

"Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini,"

"Yap betul,"

"Dan aku juga sering melihatmu menyendiri,"

"Yap yap betul,"Rio mengangguk.

"Apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan Hubungan ku dengan Karma?"

"Yap yap Be-EHH APAA?"

Manami menutup telinganya ketika Rio berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu Nami-chi,"Dan apa-apaan mimik teraaniyaya itu,

"Sungguh aku hanya-"

"Jangan bilang kau menduga aku menyukai setan merah?"

"Err sebenarnya-"

"Tidak akan pernah Nami-chi..." Duh Rio, Manami belum selesai ngomong tuh,

"...Karma bukan tipeku,"Ujarnya lirih namun penuh makna.

'Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja!buktinya banyak juga kan Fic bertemakan Pair KaruRi'Batin Manami *Jangan bawa-bawa itu juga kalee Nami-chan*

"Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Rio menyibakan Surai pirangnya.

"A-aku Hanya takut..."

"Kau takut aku cemburu atau takut kehilangan karma ?"

"Sebenarnya keduanya."

Rio tertawa terbahak lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Nami-chi.."Ia mengggenggam tangan Manami"..Sekali lagi kutekankan Karma itu bukan tipeku,lagipula di canon sudah jelas kan kau milik Karma"Astaga Rio-chi hentikan seringai iblismu.

"Jangan begitu kau mirip sekali dengan Karma!" Elak Manami seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini Jika dipikir-pikir Tidak cocok loh dengan Karma,"

"Mana ada! Cocok aja kok sifat kalian itu sama,"

"Nami-chi jangan membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirmu malah membuat hatimu sakit,"

Manami langsung tersenyum tulus.

"Sifat sama tidak memungkinkan kecocokan pasangan..."

"...Coba kau perhatikan Paasangan Naruhina di Fandom sebelah.."

'Ini kenapa jadi ke Chara nya om Masashi'Batin Manami

''...Mereka mempunyai sifat yang berbeda namun saling mengisi kan? Dan ada juga SasuSaku dan Yoshi-" Oke author datang menjitak kepala Rio sebelum ia mengatakan hal-hal diluar naskah kembali.

"Tapi Rio-chiiii..."Manami kekeuh tetap pada pendapatnya.

"...Ada juga kan pair yang mempunyai sifat yang-"

"Oke-oke bisa diam sebentar Manami,"Rio memotong Ucapan cantik berambut pirang itu menatap Gadis manis didepanya.

"Begini Saja,Kau ingin tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering berdiam diri?"

Manami mengangguk dengan cepat sampai Sweetdrop.

"Aku..memikirkan Seseorang.." Ujar Rio dengan wajah memerah.

'Pasti itu Karma-kun,'Batin Manami ini anak !

"Aku..Aku...Aku..." Ini juga malah gagap.

"Sabar Rio-chi katakan saja sejujurnya"Manami mengelus pundak Rio.

Rio meneguk ludah sebelum berkata

"Aku ini menyukai Nagisa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Serius?"

Rio mengangguk terperangah.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itulah cinta.."

"Ohh"

"Jadi terbukti kan aku bukan memikirkan Karma," Rio sedikit membentak.

Manami bergidik ia menghela nafas,Meski ada sedikit keraguan ia mengangguk.

"Sayangnya dia tidak tau perasaanku.." Kini giliran si pirang yang tertunduk _galau_

"Dia pasti akan mengetahui perasaanmu..." Manami mencoba menghibur.

"...Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mau punya gadis sepertimu..." Rio mendongak menatap wajah berbinar manis milik Manami.

"Cantik,menyenangkan,dan juga pintar bahasa inggris.."

"Lagipula kau itu cukup tenar dikalangan para cowok,contohnya Sugaya-kun yang diam-diam sering melirikmu.."

Wajah Rio memerah.

"..Juga Asano yang dikabarkan menyukai seorang gadis bersurai pirang di kelas 3E.."Manami membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jika Nagisa-kun tidak ditakdirkan denganmu bukan tidak mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik.."

Rio merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Kau benar..." Manami tersenyum memandangi langit.

"...Jika Nagisa memang untuku ia akan datang padaku begitu juga sebaliknya..."

"...Dan juga bila Ia bukan Milikku Aku pasti akan jauh mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya.."

Manami ikut memandang langit.

"Terimakasih Nami-chi.."

"Untuk?"

Rio bangkit dari duduknya.

"Semuanya.. Waktu,nasihat,serta uneg-unegmu yang kau keluarkan,"

Manami berhembus mengibarkan kedua surai berbeda warna tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan salah sangka lagi ya.."

"Takkan ..."

"...Kurasa"

"NAMI-CHI!"

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

Omake

Pemuda bersurai Merah itu terkekeh ketika menatap kedua Gadis yang berceloteh di belakang gedung tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu..."Manik Merkurynya terpejam

"...Semoga Seorang Okuda Manami hanya milik Akabane Karma seorang.." Pemuda itu membuka mata lalu berbalik menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Fin

.

 **.**

 **Author Note : ...**

 **Bingung mau ngomong apa,berawal dari ide cerita persahabatan mm mungkin.**

 **,maaf kalo kosa kata bak V*ck*Y pr*s**y lagi buntu hiks hiks**

 **Tolong Review nya ya minna-san...**

 **Salam sejuta Romace**


End file.
